My Heart's Desire
by Lily Radcliffe
Summary: Ron is in love with Harry - but Harry loves Draco! Can this ever have an happy ending?


'Ronald Weasley!,', my mum shouted upstairs. I was nervous, but this little voice said in my head: "She can't have found it out. That's impossible!"

My hands were sweaty and my ears glowed as I ran downstairs, counting the steps till I would have to face mum.

'What's the matter, Molly?,' my dad just came in and was in the kitchen about twenty seconds before I arrived there.

'_That_'s the matter! Arthur, and- oh, I see, Ronald, you found the way to me!,' my mum looked rather angry.

She was waving a letter. It had no address or sender on it, but I knew it was bound to be from Hermione. These days, nobody ecxept her was sending me letters. I wanted to kick myself in the ass because I didn't stand up early this day to catch Errol before my mum does.

Her hands were trembling as she started to read. Her voice was breaking. '"Dear Ron. As I heard from Hannah, Harry doesn't go out any more with Cho, so now, it's your turn! Call him, but please: Don't shout! Or owl him and invite him. I'm sure he'll understand you if you tell him just straight that you love him! He's really sensitive in feelings and stuff."'

'Ronald! What-,' she took a deep breath, 'is she talking about? Ron? I think you owe us an explanation!'

'But mum! I really- I wanted to tell you! It's just- I knew you would react like this! I knew you wouldn't understand!,' I was ducking and waited for a dressing-down.

But there was no dressing-down. Mum just sat down on a chair and looked at me in disappointment. She started crying, and dad, like her, was quiet and just stared at me as if I was an alien.

Mum sobbed almoust soundless and said, 'Well. Ronald, I think we should have talked to you in former times about...being gay. But, and I think you'll agree with me, Arthur, we never really thought about it. We never expected any of our kids to be homosexual. Percy has Penelope, George and Fred, well, I think they are neither into girls nor boys, the just keep thinking about making fun on the whole wizarding world. Your oldest brothers are both to busy to have girlfriends, although I think there's something between this Fleur and Bill. Ginny had already two boyfriends and, I must admit, I always believed that you had a crush on Hermione! But now... I'm not angry, no. But I'm just a bit disappointed because you didn't talk to me about it!'

Mum was great this evening. She was really cool and understood everything. I told her I loved Harry since the first time we met, although I didn't realise it or didn't want to believe it.

The first time I saw him again was when our sixth year started. He was already waiting for me, but not alone. Malfoy was there, this nasty, slimy, disgusting fool. I thought he would annoy Harry like he did in the previous years, but he simply talked to him. Then I saw Hermione.

'Hi, Hermione! How were your holidays?,' I asked her, but didn't listen to her reply. I kept staring at Harry. He looked so gorgeous, with his messy hair and this brave posture.

I couldn't stand talking to Hermione any more, so I walked up to Harry and said, while I tried to sound normal, 'Hi Harry!'

Harry turned around and looked at me. Then he said, 'Excuse me, I'm having a chat with Draco here.'

I thought he was kidding, but then Malfoy said, 'Yes. Leave Harry and me alone!'

I felt my temper rising, 'I can't remember you calling him Harry in the previous years! You always called him Potter, and I think it'll be better if you _keep_ calling him this way or otherwise, you'll have to be a match for me! You're not his friend!'

He just laughed. 'Well, I believe, I'm _more_ that a friend for him!'

I couldn't believe it. I stared at Harry, now, that nothing was between us, mum and dad knew about my feelings and Cho was out of the way, I should have to fight _Malfoy_ to get him?

Harry gave me a cold smile and turned to Malfoy. Then he moved towards to his face, his lips touched Malfoy's and they sank into a deep, passionate kiss. I didn't believe my eyes.

My brain realised it, but my heart didn't. There was the boy I loved for five years, kissing the boy I hated for five years. How could he break my heart like this?

When finally the first tears came outside my eyes I felt I'll never love anyone like this again.


End file.
